


Relaxation

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Big Brother Zeb, F/M, Face Masks, Fluff, Space Parents finally relaxing, Takes place circa season 1, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Kanan and Hera get some time with the ship all to themselves, but Kanan is nervous about the mission they have planned tomorrow, so Hera helps him relax.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserve nothing but happiness and I'm going to give it to them!

Hera waved goodbye to Zeb and Chopper as they left the  _ Ghost _ , and then shut the ramp behind him. She, Kanan and Zeb all took turns picking up the food, and today it was Zeb’s turn to go. Once the ramp was closed all the way, she climbed up the ladder and walked through the hallway to the ship’s common room, smiling at Kanan, who had his chin in his hand and was drumming his fingers against the table. Hera raised an eyebrow at him.

“You alright?”

Kanan nodded, still drumming his fingers against the table. Hera shook her head, and slid next to him.

“So… Zeb left,” she said. “And the kids are at Jho’s. What do you want to do?”

Kanan shrugged, and Hera sighed.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, just… thinking.”

“Thinking?”

“Uh huh.”

“About what?”

“Tomorrow.”

Hera moved her hand to his shoulder, and brushed her thumb in circles over the muscles there. “We’ve run through the mission probably a hundred times now, love. It’ll go fine.”

“It’s us, Hera. Nothing ever goes according to plan.”

Hera shook her head, chuckling. “You need to relax a bit, that’s all.”

“I could meditate, I guess.”

Suddenly, an idea struck her. Her thumb stopped moving as she thought, and Kanan cocked his eyebrow to her.

“What?”

“I’m going to help you relax.”

“I don’t think I’m really in the mood for-”

Hera snorted and shook her head. “Not that. Just wait here, I’ll be right back.”

She practically jumped out of her seat, and ran to the refresher, opening the cabinet below the sink. She dug reached her arm through it, and behind one of Zeb’s million shampoo bottles was two very tiny bottles. She grinned and pulled them out, reading over the label.

“Hosnian Face Mask” she read aloud to herself. She remembered getting them from a particularly pushy salesperson at a market once, who had accidentally given her two free samples instead of one when she finally gave in out of annoyance. She hadn’t planned to really use them, but now was as good a time as ever.

Hera grabbed a brush and shut the cabinet. She came back into the common room, where Kanan still sat, and still looked confused. Hera smiled, and sat back down.

“What are you planning?” Kanan asked.

“So, I got these face masks a little while ago-”

“Face masks?” Kanan took one of the bottles and looked at it, before looking back up at her.

“Mmhmm!”

Kanan bit his lip, considering.

“If it gets stuck in my goatee-”

“I’ll be careful. And it’ll be fun.”

Kanan stared at her, and then finally sighed.

“Fine.”

Hera grinned, and opened the bottle carefully before dipping the brush in it.

“Ready?”

“I think I have to be.”

Hera laughed and slowly wiped the brush across his forehead, and Kanan blinked in surprise and jerked back. Hera furrowed her brows, but still had her amused smile on her face.

“What?”

“It’s cold!”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a baby, come on.”

He moved forward again, and let her move the brush across his forehead again. Kanan chewed on his lip and she started laughing again.

“I didn’t do anything this time!” Kanan protested.

“I know, I know,” Hera said through giggles.

His entire forehead was covered, and Hera moved down to get around his eyes. Kanan squeezed his eyes shut, and Hera laughed again.

“It won’t hurt you.”

“Excuse me for not wanting it to go in my eyes and blind me.”

She shook her head, still laughing. “Calm down. You could probably just wash it out.”

“I’ll still just keep them closed.”

“Fair.”

Hera got around his eyes, and then brushed over his nose, without much more fault from him. She moved to his cheeks too, and Kanan didn’t say much more. It was when she moved closer to his chin that he started to get nervous again. Every time the brush got remotely close to his chin, he moved back. Hera groaned as he did it for probably the eighth time.

“You have to hold still!”

“Sorry!”

“I’m being careful, alright? Just trust me.”

“I do trust you!”

“Then stop moving!”

Kanan sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut while Hera worked more around his mouth. She got over top of his upper lip, and even around the sides and bottom without any movement at all. She dipped the brush back in the bottle, which was now running very low, and brushed closer down his chin. She slowly dragged the brush on his face, and as she neared the edge of where his goatee began, he jerked back.

And naturally, his movement ran the brush right through the hair.

“Kanan!”

“You were going to get it in my goatee!”

“I wasn’t until you moved! Now it  _ is  _ in it!”

Kanan’s eyes widened, and Hera laughed.

“I’ll get it out, just give me a second.”

She put the brush down, and slowly started picking the face mask out of his hair. Kanan finally held still, and within a minute it was all out. Hera used what was on her fingers to finish circling around his chin, and then she wiped her fingers off with a smile.

“See? Not hard at all.”

Kanan waved his hand dismissively, and Hera laughed again.

“You’re a dork,” she said, before moving in and kissing him gently. When she pulled away, it was Kanan’s turn to laugh.

Hera frowned. “What?”

“You got some on your nose.”

Hera moved a hand up to her nose, but Kanan grabbed it and pulled it back down.

“No no no, it’s alright. You’re just getting a headstart. It’s your turn now.”

Kanan took the brush and the other bottle, and Hera sighed, but with a smile on her face.

“Fine, just don’t get it in my mustache,” she said, chuckling.

* * *

 

The timer went off, and Hera paused the holomovie. She looked to Kanan with a wicked grin.

“You know what that means?”

Kanan sighed. “Yes, yes I do.”

“You first.”

She reached to the edge of the mask, around his jawline, and started to peel it off. 

Kanan winced, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Sorry, love,” Hera said. She continued to pull at the mask, and Kanan pulled back from her as she started peeling the parts closer to his eyes.

“What?”

“It stings!”

“You’ve gotten shot before, but this is too much?”

“I’m pretty sure this is like a lightsaber to the face.”

Hera rolled her eyes. “You are so dramatic.”

“Maybe I’ll just leave it on. Like… as a fashion statement.”

“Uh huh. Listen, I’ll go faster. Just get it over with.”

Kanan grumbled something unintelligible and leaned forward again. Hera peeled up the rest of the face mask, and Kanan let out a big sigh of relief. Hera tossed the mask into the trash, and then smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand.

“See? Easy. And now you look handsome.”

“Pretty sure I already did,” Kanan teased.

Hera laughed, and moved in to kiss him, but he pulled his head back.

“Nope, nope, it’s your turn now. Come on.”

Hera shrugged casually. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Kanan smiled, and picked at the edge of the mask around her chin, and then tugged it up, peeling it up slowly. Hera pulled back.

“Ow ow ow!”

Kanan grinned. “You are so dramatic.”

Hera gave him a glare, and leaned back in to let him peel more. She squeezed her eyes shut and let him pull it some more, around her eyes and then finally all the way off her face. She let out a deep breath of relief.

Kanan smiled at her, and then kissed her. “Beautiful, as always.”

He threw the mask into the trash, and then kissed her again. Hera smiled into the kiss, and when he pulled away she took his hand.

“Wanna finish our holo in my room?”

Kanan nodded, and took the projector and followed Hera into her room. He set the projector down in front of her bed, and then climbed in bed with her. Hera settled in his arms as he wrapped around her, and she felt him kiss her (now smoother) cheek. Hera resumed the holomovie- one of the cheesy romcoms that Kanan always picked- and they both watched, curled up together.

Definitely the kind of relaxing that she wanted.

* * *

 

Zeb opened up the ship and walked on board, with Chopper, Sabine and Ezra following him. He’d run into them on their way back from Old Jho’s. He set down the groceries in the kitchen while Sabine and Ezra continued to argue about whether or not Jho’s jogan fruitcakes or blue milk custard were better. Zeb rolled his eyes when Chopper chimed in and said that the oil there was the best. Zeb walked through the common room and didn’t see them, but noticed two small bottles on the table. He eyed them suspiciously, picking them up and turning them over in his large hands. He frowned. Face masks? When did they even get these? Zeb shrugged, then set them down, and went down the hall where everyone’s rooms were.

“Hera? I got the groceries. I found a couple of meilooruns too, so I grabbed some for you.”

He paused in front of Hera’s room. He heard a movie playing, and paused to listen for a moment before he let out a half-laugh half-sigh. One of Kanan’s romcoms, of course.

He knocked on the door gently, before coming in. He couldn’t help but smile. Hera was laying against Kanan’s chest, and both were sleeping soundly under the mound of blankets. The still-playing holomovie cast a soft blue light on them. Quietly, he walked over and shut the projector off. Hera stirred slightly in her sleep, and Zeb smiled before backing out of the room, letting the door shut, and letting them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
